History Repeating
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Como humanos estamos destinados a repetir errores, podrán Roy Hunter y Maya Stavros-Hayes evitar repetir la historia inconclusa de amor de sus padres... aquello que les permitio nacer pero que les dejo a Rick y Lisa un eterno "que tal si" en sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

**La historia se repite **

_Después de mucho pensarlo y darle vueltas al asunto decidí regresar a esta historia y modificarla como una continuación de Sueño de una Noche Eterna. Ser hijos de leyendas no es fácil, pero la historia de amor de Maya y Roy será diferente o simplemente están destinados a repetir la de sus padres. _

**Gato Sonriente de Cheshire**

**_Estaba Alicia frente a una encrucijada cuando tuvo un ligero sobresalto al ver que el Gato de Cheshire estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol muy próximo a ella._****_El Gato, cuando vio a Alicia, se limitó a sonreír. Parecía tener buen carácter, pero también tenía unas uñas muy largas y muchísimos dientes, de modo que sería mejor tratarlo con respeto._**

_- Minino de Cheshire - empezó Alicia tímidamente, pues no estaba del todo segura de si le gustaría este tratamiento: pero el Gato no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa, por lo que Alicia decidió que sí le gustaba - Minino de Cheshire, ¿podrías decirme, por favor, qué camino debo seguir para salir de aquí? _

_- Esto depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar – dijo el Gato._

_- No me importa mucho el sitio... – dijo Alicia._

_- Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes – dijo el Gato._ _... _

_- Siempre que llegue a alguna parte – añadió Alicia como explicación._

_- ¡Oh, siempre llegarás a alguna parte – aseguró el Gato- si caminas lo suficiente!_

Maya Stavros-Hayes… hija de dos leyendas de la guerra robotech, una dura oficial de tácticas y un piloto convertido en científico, su futuro se podría decir que ya estaba escrito desde su nacimiento, que otra cosa podría hacer una hija de la milicia criada en medio de la inmensidad del espacio que convertirse en uno de los mejores pilotos del Megaroad, solamente superada por otro hijo de leyendas… Roy Hunter.

Pero ser hija de quien es no ha hecho su vida más sencilla, todo lo contrario, siempre se espero mucho más de ella, que del resto de los chicos de su generación, al menos de Roy se esperaba que fuera un excelente piloto y todo un galán, Maya sin embargo tuvo la presión de la expectativa de todos de que camino tomaría su vida, cuando sus padres habían brillado en tres campos diferentes, todas ellas dentro de la milicia, pero diferentes entre si… al final escogió dividir su amor por los Varitech al volarlos con maestría y diseñarlos como uno de los mejores ingenieros robotech.

Su tiempo repartido entre estar en el laboratorio y entrenando, siempre enfocada en ser la mejor en ambas áreas, en no decepcionar a sus padres. Pero este ritmo de vida ha evitado que pueda crecer en otras áreas de su vida como lo ha hecho en lo profesional, si bien es el segundo a cargo del nuevo Escuadrón Skull y ha sido responsable del diseño y desarrollo de varios de los nuevos juguetitos de los cazas, a sus 23 no ha tenido tiempo de aprender a ser una chica, a pesar de la gran amistad que comparte con una de las mujeres más hermosas del universo, Minu Hunter, los mimos y cuidados de su segunda madre, Claudia Grant y la insistencia de su madre de que aprenda de sus errores, no todas las mujeres tienen la suerte de cruzarse con un Mikael Stavros en sus vidas.

Lo que más saca de quicio a las tres mujeres, es la incapacidad de la joven de verse a un espejo y darse cuenta lo atractiva que realmente es, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos de esconderse detrás de su uniforme y ropa holgada, de usar cero maquillaje y el cabello exageradamente corto. Heredo la figura menuda y bien formada de su madre, así como su cabello rojo como el fuego; de su padre heredo los profundos ojos azules, mentón fuerte, labios carnosos con todo y su sonrisa picara. Es la perfecta combinación de Inglaterra y Croacia, con el carácter divertido de su padre, pero la timidez de su madre, siempre escondiéndose detrás de su faceta miliar o científica.

"Ya tendré tiempo para esas tonterías" – esa frase había tomado un nuevo significado cuando en la inmensidad del universo encontraron algunos viejos amigos, que han pasado los últimos años reagrupando a los insurgentes dispersos en el universo, logrando una fuerza bastante considerable, amenazando a la humanidad nuevamente. Ahora más que nunca, mejoras en la ingeniería de sus elementos de defensa y ataque, así como pilotos capaces son más que necesarios, como su madre antes de que ella, Maya ha tomado la decisión de poner su vida personal en pausa por el bien común.

La vida de Roy ha sido algo más sencilla, desde los tres años supo que sería piloto, que le haría honor al legado de su padre y del hombre por el cual fue nombrado Roy, el legendario Capitán Focker, fundador y líder de los Skull. Jamás tuvo la presión de seguir los pasos de su madre, su hermana menor Minu le quito todo ese peso de encima, ella y su incapacidad por entonar una nota. Sobre todo daba gracias a dios no tener la presión que su mejor amiga, jamás nadie pensó que podría ser un científico o un ingeniero, su destino esta entre las estrellas maniobrando las magnificas maquinas en las que han evolucionado los cazas, cortesía de Maya y su padre.

Desde que se enlisto estuvo más que claro que estaba destinado a grandes cosas, recibiendo presión extra de parte de sus instructores por ser hijo de quien es; el comentario de todos ellos siempre fue el mismo, brillante estratega y piloto, insubordinado como el mismísimo demonio, un verdadero Hunter de pies a cabeza. No en balde era líder del escuadrón más importante a la edad de 25 años, algo que solamente su padre había logrado antes que él.

Físicamente es una copia al carbón de Rick Hunter, un poco más alto que él, alcanzando el 1.95 de altura, lleva el cabello corto y barba de candado, lo que lo hace lucir más masculino que su padre a esa edad. Un joven seguro de si mismo, que a diferencia de Rick que se enamoro de su madre a los 18, ha salido con la gran mayoría de las chicas solteras del Megaroad, dejando sus opciones abiertas. Divertido y amigo leal, parrandero pero al mismo tiempo responsable. Su querida tía Claudia suele comentar que Roy Focker había rencarnado en el joven.

El joven es el mejor piloto que las fuerzas humanas hayan visto, inclusive mejor que Max Stearling y su esposa Miriya, un líder nato que había sabido ganarse el respeto de su escuadrón, pero sobre todo de los detractores que opinaban que su carrera meteórica se debe a su padre es el Almirante a cargo de la división militar del Megaroad, sus capacidades le han callado la boca a más de uno.

En batalla es preciso y temerario, pero a pesar de ello jamás deja de medir los riesgos antes de realizar alguna maniobra, su mente trabaja de manera extraordinaria cuando entra en su modo de ataque, su liderazgo ha ayudado a que su escuadrón no haya sufrido ninguna baja en los dos años que llevan juntos y en medio de una guerra con los Zentraedis.

Pero el crédito no es todo del joven Hunter, también tuvo la suerte de tener a un equipo de ensueño a sus ordenes, quienes además de ser sus subordinados son algunos de sus mejores amigos; Maya Stavros-Hayes, brillante en lo que se propusiera; Yuan Yen, piloto japonés/inglés con ideas algo kamikazes pero brillantes, el segundo joven más atractivo de la nave y compañero de parranda de Roy; Rodrigo Márquez, un joven mexicano que es la voz de la razón, bastante atractivo pero tímido, enamorado desde los cinco de la misma joven inalcanzable; finalmente Chiara Beaumont, la más ruda de las mujeres cuya sangre rusa peso siempre más que su parte francesa, sexy sin darse cuenta, demasiado ocupada con patear traseros y demostrar que una mujer puede ser tan ruda como cualquier chico. El nuevo escuadrón skull, nada tiene que pedirle a los Stearling o Ben Dixon, los cinco chicos están destinados ha convertirse en leyendas por derecho propio, a escribir su propia historia, a sufrir sus propias derrotas y celebrar sus victorias.

El sui-generis grupo de amigos es completado por una civil, Minu Hunter; hermosa sin dar demasiado importancia a su físico, llena de vida y centrada, el mismo rostro angelical de su madre, pero con los ojos azules de su padre. Junto con Rodrigo es la voz de razón, siempre tratando de evitar que sus amigos se metieran en problemas, o ayudando a resolverlos cuando no lograba evitar que metieran la pata. De su madre también heredo la voz y el talento como actriz, pero dividía su tiempo entre el mundo del espectáculo y la medicina, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños al decidir convertirse en cirujano de trauma.

Todos ellos jóvenes con la vida por delante, envueltos en una situación más allá de su control, luchando por mantener la libertad que tanto costo, viviendo una situación demasiado parecida a la que tuvieron que enfrentar sus padres. La historia se repite, a pesar de que uno luche por que no suceda.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alguien Maravilloso

**Capítulo Uno – Alguien maravilloso **

La menuda joven pelirroja trabaja afanosamente en su inconfundible caza color gris con una calavera en el alerón trasero y las banderas de Inglaterra y Croacia en cada una de sus alas, conoce cada circuito a la perfección, pero como su padre siempre ha dicho con el tiempo suficiente uno puede mejorar cualquier cosa; además de esa manera mantiene su mente ocupada, y Maya Stavros-Hayes desea a toda costa mantenerse distraída para evitar lo que sabe que esta a punto de suceder en el minuto en que su mejor amigo entre al hangar presumiendo su última conquista.

Cada vez se hace más difícil fingir que el escuchar al amor de su vida pavonearse como siempre lo hace cuando ha tenido un buen polvo, no le importa ni un reverendo pepino, su corazón cada vez se hace más débil. Las ganas de patearlo en las bolas y después besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello son cada vez más fuertes y difíciles de ignorar.

Pero no puede evitarlo en el momento en que escucha su voz, levanta la mirada para buscarlo – "Carajo, atractivo como cada re-jodido día de su vida… maldita sea mi suerte" – el joven de cabello oscuro tiene una forma de entrar a una habitación que hace que todos volteen a verlo, su seguridad completa de manera perfecta lo atractivo que es, no por nada es hijo de quien es… malditos genes Hayes, malditos genes Lynn.

Como siempre Maya mantiene en su privilegiada mente aquellas conversaciones que tiene pánico de realizar en la vida real, así que como cada día desde que se dio cuenta que lo amaba, comienza la misma conversación de siempre para tratar de convencerse a si misma de que lo suyo no tiene futuro, al menos no por ahora, – "no sé que mierda le ve a la chica patas flacas de comunicaciones, tiene helio en el cráneo" – vuelve a intentar poner su atención en la maquinaria frente a ella, pero la costumbre es una de las fuerzas más grandes de este universo – "probablemente el hecho de que es una chica que se comporta como tal, y para colmo una realmente hermosa, como todas sus chicas patas flacas… por que no puedo dejarlo pasar y hacerme a la idea de que a Roy le gustan las mujeres hermosas e idiotas, que no piensen más que en maquillaje y lugares de moda, eso y los micrófonos que utilizan para coquetear con todos los pilotos de la nave, o sea la anti-tesis de todo lo que soy"

- Roy, hermano felicidades – el idiota macho "todas quieren conmigo" de Yao Yuen es uno de los mejores amigos de Roy, y su compañero en la cacería de faldas – esa niña con la que te vi ayer es preciosa.

- Gracias Yuen, en verdad es linda no?

"Como te amo Hunter, por una vez en mi vida me gustaría que te dieras cuenta que la persona con la que vuelas todos los días es una mujer, que no puedes verme los senos, ni que fueran tan pequeños" – de re-ojo ve la cara de satisfacción del objeto de su afecto y realmente desea quitarle esa expresión de un puñetazo.

- Linda, vamos no seas modesto, es una belleza – tercio Márquez, el menos idiota de los tres – pero si me preguntas no tiene comparación con la Srita. Porter

Maya no puede evitar bufar, a veces no sabe que demonios hace ahí metida entre tanta testosterona, al menos en el laboratorio hay algunas chicas y se siente menos incomoda, pero entre tanto macho con sus constantes juegos de veamos quien la tiene más grande, ha sido todo un milagro que no le haya crecido nada raro entre las piernas… además Márquez tuvo que meter el dedo en la llaga, Christma Miles-Porter.

Maya odia a la hija de Sammy Porter como a pocas personas ha odiado en su vida, la perfecta mujer fatal que tiene a todos los hombres babeando por ella, a todos incluyendo a Roy, de todas las chicas patas flacas es la única que se ha mantenido no importando el tiempo – "la única, como hace para mantenerse en su vida sin siquiera intentarlo, por que yo estoy todo el tiempo a su lado, ayudándolo con todo y nada, no deja de verme como un amigo" – suspira, mientras observa a los chicos hablando sobre mujeres – "pero como demonios sabrá que soy una chica si no lo demuestro y sobre todo como sabrá lo que siento por él si no me fajo el uniforme y se lo digo con todas sus palabras… amigo te amo"

La joven oficial aprovecha que le esta dando la espalda al trio de galanes del skull, así que no ha dejado de hacer gestos con cada comentario sobre las bellezas con las que sus amigos salen, quienes suelen hacer concursos sobre quien había salido con la chica mas guapa de la semana; su mejor amiga Chiara Beaumont, que esta frente a ella arreglando su propio caza violeta, sonríe con cada gesto raro y burlón, luchando para no carcajearse de las ocurrencias de su amiga, hasta que con la mirada le hace saber que Roy se esta dirigiendo a ella, así que suspira y se alista para enfrentar al enemigo – "showtime"

- Justo al Cabo que deseaba ver – escucha al fin su varonil voz jocosa y festiva detrás de ella

- Teniente Hunter – responde muy seria mientras intenta simular que esta ocupada revisando el VT

- Gracias por el consejo de la música, no sabía que te gustaban las antigüedades

- Las gracias dáselas a tu madre, ella me recomendó ese álbum

- Mamá, no sabía que fuera capaz de algo desinteresado, creo que aprendió algo de la tía Claudia y tu madre después de todo

- Pues lo es, siempre me ha dado buenos consejos, y tú podrías aprender tanto de ella… igual o más de lo que has aprendido de tu padre, si fueras menos egocéntrico y duro de cabeza.

- Vamos Maya, que carajos te pasa? De que lado de la cama despertaste

- Al menos fue MI cama – dice cortante mientras continua revisando, según ella, su VT

A veces no entendía a esta mujer, de todas las mujeres que conoce, incluidas su hermana y su madre que son bastante difíciles, Maya es, hasta la fecha, la más complicada; a veces es como un compadre más, como diría Márquez, tanto que usualmente olvida que es una mujer, y otras tantas un témpano de hielo, odiosa… la perfecta heredera del legado de la Reina de Hielo Hayes.

- Vaya, alguien esta celosa – Yuen abrió su bocota y mejor la hubiera mantenido cerrado antes de que algo pasara, pero ya era tarde, la segunda al mando del escuadrón skull ya le esta dirigiendo esa mirada que cualquier Zentraedi podría temer

- Claro Yuen, estoy celosa y tu eres un excelente piloto,

- Ves… siempre te he dicho que tienes que aprender a conectar tu cerebro a la boca – Márquez odia ver a Maya molesta, y Yuen tiene un talento único para lograrla sacarla de sus casillas – no puedes ir por la vida soltando lo primero que se te ocurre

La mirada de su amiga le hace entender que tal vez no debería él haber abierto su boca y tratar de mediar las cosas como siempre; la sonrisa cínica de Chiara se lo confirma.

- Soy un excelente piloto – otra vez la verborrea – y si a ti te molesta tanto ver a Roy con alguien más deberías hacer algo al respecto – la chica luce como si deseara arrancarle la cabeza a mordidas

- Algunas mujeres tienen algo más en mente que la necesidad de salir con algún chico Yuen, y no podría importarnos menos lo que ustedes hagan con sus patéticas vidas una vez terminado nuestro turno, pero cuando el líder de tu escuadrón llega tarde y en esas fachas… bueno creo que ahí si tenemos algo que decir

- Vamos Chiara no llegue tan tarde y no se a que mierda te refieres con mi vestimenta, estoy utilizando el uniforme reglamentario

Chiara y Maya comparten miradas cómplices, sin decir una palabra es la joven pelirroja la que se acerca lentamente a su líder, su rostro no muestra emoción alguna, pero al plantarse frente a él levanta su mano y el pensamiento que cruza la mente del cabello oscuro es – "me va a partir la cara" – de lo cual su amiga es más que capaz de hacer

- Por cierto Roy – su voz es dulce pero no por eso menos aterradora – límpiate el cuello que ese color no te sienta nada bien – completa entregando un pañuelo muy femenino, demasiado para ser del Cabo Stavros-Hayes

- Bien señoritas, las bromas déjenlas para mas tarde – salvado por la campana por el Capitán Wladislavosky, Vlad el Sangriento – es hora de patrullaje, veamos… Hunter y Stavros les toca el sector 14; Márquez y Jaminson el 15; Beaumont y Yuen ustedes están asignados al sector 16.

El bufido de Maya confirma que no esta nada feliz con las asignaciones, Sangriento hace caso omiso mientras continua con su bla-bla, pero Roy puede ver perfectamente la cara de pocos amigos de su compañero de patrulla, en lo personal al líder skull le encanta volar con ella, después de él, obvio, es el mejor piloto de la fuerza.

- Bien Stavros, tu y yo juntos, el dúo dinámico

- Supongo que eso te hace a ti Batman y a mi Robin, no es así

- Claro, al final de cuentas tu eres mi, como se dice, padawan

Maya es fan de cualquier antigüedad, en especial del arte, la música y el cine, gracias a sus padres se enamoro del pasado, del que siempre esta utilizando como inspiración, de hecho muchos de sus inventos están basados en viejas historias de SCI-FI a las que su padre la volvió adicta. En especial Star-Wars, desde pequeña cada Halloween se disfraza de Jedi con el viejo sable de su padre, así que a veces utiliza su favor el conocimiento que él mismo ha obtenido debido a horas y horas frente al televisor con ella, sus chistes de la cultura pop siempre le han ayudado a mejorar el carácter de su amiga.

- Mira maestro "Joda", no estoy de humor para tus bromitas – se da la vuelta, dejándolo como idiota hablando solo

- Maya – grita pero como única respuesta recibe un gesto con el dedo no propio de una dama para subir a su VT sin más explicaciones – vamos no te pongas así

- Creo que esta bastante enojada, ahora que le hiciste Hunter?

- Nada que yo sepa Márquez, debe ser medio bipolar

- Es más que obvio, Hunter, no se necesita ser mujer para darse cuenta de ello – Chiara Beaumont es un cabo muy bueno pero bastante masculina, así que al decir esto voltea a ver a Yao con unos ojos que a todos causaron miedo – no digas nada Yuen – el solamente se ataca de la risa.

- De que Beaumont

- De que el Cabo Stavros-Hayes esta como idiota por ti, lo que demuestra el mal gusto de mi amiga

- Señoritas – Vlad el Sanguinario se acerca al grupo – desean café y galletitas o van a iniciar su patrullaje que para eso son militares en un hangar, y no mujercitas en el salón de belleza.

- Señor, ese comentario sexista me ofende

- Beaumont cállate, súbete a tu VT y patrulla… y eso es una orden nada sexista, o si?

- No señor en lo absoluto – al escuchar las risitas de sus amigos suelta por lo bajo – imbéciles

- Ustedes también a sus lugares, si me hacen repetir la orden no será un VT donde terminen sus traseros si no un maravilloso fin de semana en el calabozo

- Si señor – se cuadran los tres jóvenes, todos saben que por las buenas Vlad el Sanguinario es bastante divertido, por las malas… el tipo es atemorizante

Siempre le ha gustado el sonido de los VT al despegar, en verdad extraña el estar montado en uno de ellos sintiéndose más libre que en cualquier otra parte, además aunque le duela reconocerlo el Ruso Maravilla ha hecho un excelente trabajo, los nuevos modelos increíbles, nada que ver con su viejo Skull 1, ahora parte del museo de historia del megaroad; le consuela un poco el saber que la calavera continua volando pues Roy había pintado una en la cola de su VT, tal como alguna vez la utilizo Roy Fockker y más tarde él mismo.

- Todavía están muy verdes, no es así Vlad?

- Tal vez un poco Hunter, pero tienen mucha madera, en especial los cinco Beatles que no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro a pesar de querer matarse en cada oportunidad, ese grupo son la elite de la fuerza.

- Pero eso no deja de lado el hecho de que son también algunos de los soldados más indisciplinados que jamás se hayan unido a las fuerzas armadas de la tierra unida

- Nosotros éramos igual Rick, o según me han contado tu eras peor siempre haciendo repelar a Hayes por cualquier motivo, además eso es lo que hace a un piloto extraordinario, seguir tus instintos no importando tus órdenes, eso es lo que salva vidas.

- Tal vez tengas razón Kolya, pero no olvidemos que dentro de ese grupo es liderado por mi hijo y la hija de mi mejor amiga vuela con él

- Creí que todos los soldados eran iguales

- Yo también lo creía hasta que Roy comenzó a volar

- Se parece muchísimo a Roy Fockker en su forma de volar, le hace honor al nombre.

Vlad tenía razón, el voló con Roy mucho antes que yo durante la tercera guerra, y en verdad el joven Hunter vuela como Roy, también es muy parecido en su forma de comportarse con las chicas, antes de Claudia por supuesto, al menos no se hace nudos como su viejo… algunas veces Rick todavía se pregunta si tomo la decisión correcta, sobre todo cuando ve a Lisa sonreír con dulzura y mirar con adoración a Mikael, esa mirada que fue suya durante años y a la que jamás le dio la importancia que le correspondía, adora a su esposa pero no puede evitar pensar que tal si.

Durante los últimos 20 años ha intentado todo por volverse amigo del ruso, y lo único que ha logrado es una convivencia civilizada, el tipo es genial, divertido a morir, pero una parte de su orgullo idiota le recuerda que Mikael Stavros le robo el afecto de Lisa Hayes, gracias a él ya no tiene a su amiga 24 x 7 atenta a sus necesidades, es egoísta pero no puede evitarlo. Como tampoco puede negar que la hecho feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que él jamás logro en la época en la que eran inseparables, verlos junto con sus hijos Maya y Bruno, son la personificación de la familia perfecta y feliz, como una maldita postal de navidad.

- Base al Almirante Hunter

- Disculpa Sangriento, estaba recordando algunas cosas

- Si llego a enterarme quien me puso ese mote, lo pagará caro.

Rick sonríe, si su amigo supiera que fue una jovencita que esta volando en esos instantes con su hijo, una con el carácter juguetón de su padre, que a pesar de su formación rusa es una de las personas más divertidas que ha conocido en su vida, uno que no puede odiar, aunque sea él quien comparte la cama con su amiga todas las noches.

- Sabes creo que tengo que regresar a casa, si no mi señora estará pensando que tengo una aventura con una chica de comunicaciones

- No creo que Roy te haya dejado alguna, entre Yuen, Márquez y él han salido con cada una de ellas, además serías muy estúpido de cambiar a alguien como Minmei por cualquier chica, no importando que tan joven o hermosa sea.

- Sangriento, vas a hacer que piense mal de ti

- No me lo tomes a mal Hunter, pero tu esposa es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto, fuiste un perro suertudo al terminar con ella, aunque la otra opción no estaba nada mal, Lisa es increíble

- Si tuve muchísima suerte que una mujer así se haya puesto en mi camino, sin ella jamás hubiera llegado hasta donde lo he hecho – y eso era verdad – tu también salúdame a Sammy, la extrañamos en la milicia.

- No déjala donde esta – dice entre carcajadas – bastante trabajo me ha costado controlarla en casa, imagina si todavía estuviera en servicio.

"Que aburrido es un patrullaje sin nada de acción" – no puede evitarlo, si es algo adicta a las emociones fuertes, de esa manera puede sobrevivir lo aburrida que pueden ser las tardes en el laboratorio – "mama seguro estaría gritándome… porque no puedes ser más femenina como Minu" – sabe que su madre se preocupa por ella, pues no desea que cometa sus mismos errores, aun cuando las cosas funcionaron al final, Lisa Hayes tuvo el corazón roto durante algunos meses de su vida, y eso es lo que menos desea para su pequeña.

Claro que Maya sabe las historias sobre el triangulo convertido en cuadrado que hubo entre sus padres y los Hunter, es algo de lo que todavía se habla entre los hangares, cada idiota tiene su opinión sobre si su madre tomo la decisión correcta, que si Rick pudo tenerlas a las dos si hubiera sido más inteligente, una sarta de estupideces… esos comentarios le han causado unos diez arrestos durante su carrera militar, al romperle la nariz a quien se atrevía a opinar sobre el asunto. Sus padres son felices y punto, a quien mierda le importa lo que tuvieron que pasar para lograrlo, aún después de 25 años de matrimonio continúan siendo una pareja tan enamorada como el primer día.

- Cabo Stavros, deja de divagar – "porque no apague el intercomunicador o mínimo bloquee a este idiota", piensa la pelirroja para sus adentros – que hay acción a las 3 en punto

- La misma apuesta de siempre Teniente Hunter

- Por supuesto, quien derribe menos enemigos paga la cena

"Bien, podría ponerle la cara de la última piernas flacas en cada uno de ellos" – piensa la joven mientras se prepara para entrar en batalla" – ahora si lo obligo a llevarme a un restaurante caro, no a comer hamburguesas con Pete".

- No puede continuar con su línea de pensamiento pues cuando menos se da cuenta ya esta en la línea de fuego evitando ser derribada, mientras protege el trasero de su líder de escuadrón, nada fácil cuando Roy se dedica a ser el héroe en brillante armadura poniéndose en riesgo para destruir tantos cazas enemigos como sean posibles.

- Uno más Stavros, vas algo atrás

- Tus novias deben aburrirse mucho Hunter, por que no es la rapidez sino la cantidad y la CALIDAD de lo que haces lo que importa

- Ouch Hunter, creo que Maya ha estado hablando con tus conquistas

- Cállate Yuen – gritan ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo… y Maya no puede evitar pensar que a veces pareciera que Roy y ella comparten un cerebro, aunque lo que realmente desea compartir con él, además de su cama, es su corazón

- Cuidado Skull 3, detrás de ti – escucha la voz de su mejor amiga, mientras le salva el trasero

"Vamos Maya, tienes que concentrarte… no solamente estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida sino la de todo tu escuadrón, no siempre estará Chiara a mi lado para salvar mi pellejo"

- Bien hecho Beaumont, vamos skull formación Eagle necesitamos reagruparnos para atacar de manera más certera – una serie de roger es la respuesta que obtiene mientras que su grupo se alinea en la formación ordenada

Roy esta intentado concentrarse en la batalla, en tratar de salir de ahí con vida, derribando a la mayor cantidad de enemigos, pero algo lo esta sacando de balance, de hecho son dos cosas diametralmente opuestas… uno la cantidad de cazas y la manera en que pelean – "es como si estuvieran midiendo nuestros limites, parecen más una partida de reconocimiento que un batallón de ataque" – la segunda, el miedo que sintió cuando vio a Maya en ese aprieto, pudo haber perdido a su mejor amiga – "si Chiara no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo la deje descubierta… me deje llevar por mis ansias de gloria que no estuve ahí para protegerla"

La batalla termina con la misma rapidez con que comenzó, y lo único que hace es de cierta manera confirmar las sospechas del joven líder skull… del pequeño contingente Zentraedi, aquellos que no fueron derribados huyeron, eso no era nada común en una raza que esta acostumbrada a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, algo fueron a investigar y Roy Hunter teme que consiguieron exactamente lo que habían buscado.

- Vaya Hunter, espero que tengas algo de dinero por que creo que he ganado la apuesta – la voz burlona de Maya me saco de mis pensamientos

- De que hablas Stavros, aún quedan enemigos

- Claro si es que deseas seguirlos – terció Márquez – por que se están retirando

- Si mis cálculos son correctos, quedamo favor Maya

- Beaumont, tu no cuentas por que eres una chica, todavía espero confirmación de ese dato de algún valiente que se atreva, pero supongamos que eres una chica

- Eres un imbécil Yuen, y el hecho de que tengas algo entre las piernas no te hace hombre… Márquez tu no eres un misógino con cerebro de nuez, y no formas parte de la apuesta, tienes el voto de calidad.

- Hunter eres mi Teniente y mi mejor amigo, pero creo que en esta ocasión Maya fue la ganadora

Maya suelta un grito de felicidad absoluta, y Roy no puede decir absolutamente nada, en verdad había perdido, pero no puede dejar de pensar que la huida de esos cazas no era buena, ellos no saben huir, había raro en ello, pero la voz de su segundo oficial lo saca de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo a una realidad menos oscura… ya tendrá tiempo para romperse la cabeza tratando descifrar lo que acaba de suceder, inclusive tal vez su padre pueda darle su opinión, dos Hunter piensan mejor que uno.

- Y por cierto no quiero ir con Pete's… llevamos tanto tiempo con esta apuesta que creo que es tiempo de que si duela, quiero ir a cenar a un restaurante caro.

- El sábado tenemos día libre, así que supongo que podría ser mañana por la noche, si prometes vestir como una chica podemos ir al lugar que tu escojas, que dices.

Salir de farra con su mejor amiga, era, es y será divertido a más no poder, en verdad es un buen compañero de diversiones, alguien con quien puede tomar y comportarse como es sin necesidad de fingir que ser todo un Casanova, con ella todo es sencillo, aunque a veces puede ser tan complicado - "por que el cabo Stavros-Hayes esta loca por usted" - las palabras de Chiara retumban en su cabeza, eso puede complicarlo todo

- Vale, así evitamos la resaca en patrulla.

- Escuadrón regresemos a la base, no creo que vaya a haber otro ataque pronto.

La joven pelirroja tiene la cabeza en el cielo, tanto que ha olvidado sus sospechas del ataque que acaban de sufrir, por unos instantes pensó que todo el asunto apestaba a trampa, algo no cuadraba pero cuando Roy le dio a entender que si vestía como una mujercita irían a un buen lugar a cenar, no puedo evitar que la palabra CITA con mayúsculas y luces neón cruzara con su mente.

Vaya que vestirá como chica, sacará la artillería pesada y le hará caso a las suplicas de Minu de dejarla hacerle un cambio de imagen, comprar un vestido sexy, zapatos de tacón, vaya inclusive dejará que la maquille y explote todo ese potencial que según su amiga le habían regalado los genes perfectos de sus padres. Esa es su oportunidad y no la desperdiciará, si tiene que fingir estar ebria para después tener esa excusa lo haría con gusto, pero al terminar la vela habrá al menos besado con propiedad a Roy Hunter, como que se llama Maya Svetlana Stavros Hayes.

Pero cuando Roy solicita el permiso para regresar, su burbuja se revienta de manera automática cuando escucha la voz de la chica del puente dando las instrucciones de aterrizaje, nada más y nada menos que el eterno amor de Roy, la única chica patas flacas que siempre regresa, Christma... el Dr. Doom de su Sr. Fantástico.

- Aquí Teniente Hunter, solicitando permiso para regresar a base

- Permiso concedido Líder Skull, por cierto que día tiene libre Teniente? – pregunta coquetamente Christma – para poder verificar algunos asuntos especiales con usted

- El sábado, así que el vier….

Maya no acaba de escuchar la conversación, cierra el canal de manera inmediata… que tipo cara dura es Roy Hunter, no hacía menos de cinco minutos había quedado con ella para ir a cenar el viernes, tal vez por una estúpida apuesta pero eso poco importaba, el muy imbécil ya tenía planes para esa noche… que clase de idiota tapete de segunda mano piensa que es.

El resto del trayecto va pensativa, simplemente fantaseando como reventarle la cara y un testículo de la golpiza que sueña darle, allá van sus planes, tan rápido como uno dice mierda todo se fue por el retrete, su valor y decisión de al fin abrir su corazón a Roy, adiós el cambio de imagen y el vestido de coctel negro que planeaba comprar, al menos no tendría que pasar horas en el centro comercial con Minu, podría cambiar todo eso por una borrachera marca diablo, de aquellas que causan afición con Chiara en su departamento mientras ven por treintava vez el Diario de Bridget Jones.

Al llegar al hangar, la joven baja con agilidad y velocidad de su VT, camina tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron para poder esconderse en los casilleros, todo el trayecto bufando e insultando a su líder en diversos idiomas, da gracias a que sus padres insistieron en que hablara español, inglés y ruso, así no se limita en maldecir al egoísta del que esta enamorada, aquel que olvida todo cuando su sangre viaja al sur.

No tiene ni unos minutos escondida en su lugar de siempre cuando escucha la voz de Chiara, una voz que suena entre encabronada y preocupada, sabe que ella también desea partirle la cara a Hunter pero como siempre da prioridad a ayudarla a recoger los trozos de su muy lastimada dignidad.

- Maya, donde cuernos estas?

La joven no responde pues realmente se siente patética, como una piloto con el potencial que ella tiene, hija de dos leyendas… una valiente oficial y un aguerrido piloto convertido en científico, puede estar sentada en un retrete llorando porque el objeto de su afecto no comparte sus sentimientos, vaya el animal ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que es una chica.

- Carajo mujer, si no me dices donde mierda estas, no podremos maldecir a Hunter juntas.

- Bien sabes donde estoy, Chiara así que no finjas demencia

- Pensé que por una vez en tu vida, no estarías llorando en un baño – responde mientras se asomaba por arriba de la división de los escusados.

- Sabes, no sé que espero de él

- Lo que todas esperamos de un hombre, lo que YO espero de Yuen, amor

- Pero tu no estas por los rincones de reina del drama

- Porque yo bien sé que Yuen es un idiota y nunca podremos llegar a nada, todo el tiempo estamos peleando por cualquier tontería, pero lo tuyo con Hunter es diferente

- En que sentido, tu escuchaste, se le olvido mi cita con él, por la super perra Christma que tiene más kilometraje que el SDF1 y el megaroad juntos.

- Punto número 1, Maya son hombres… el que la mujer sea una zorra la hace realmente apetecible, segundo en que momento fue una cita, para el solamente es salir a cenar con un AMIGO, y si tu no le demuestras que eres más que un soldado y un amigo, en eso te vas a quedar.

- Como tú dices, punto número deja de juntarte con Claudia Grant ya hablas como ella y punto número dos mira quien habla, cuando vas a mostrarle que hay una chica debajo de todo ese equipo y músculos.

- Vamos amiga, tu siempre dices que los toros desde la barrera se ven genial, lo que debe ser algo latino cultural que Márquez te enseño porque no entiendo la referencia, pero se perfectamente como arreglar tu vida, sin embargo no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo siquiera manejar la mía.

- Que te parece si tu y yo vamos por tragos mañana, solamente las chicas, le avisamos a Minu y salimos a divertirnos.

- Me parece genial, si es que la joven estrella en ascenso no tiene algún evento mediático o una cita con algún chico guapo, creo que de las tres es la única que tiene suerte con los hombres.

- Es la única que no luce y se comporta como un hombre Chiara, además si esta ocupada siempre podemos acudir al plan de emergencia

- Bridget Jones... una botella de vodka y Chaka-Khan, no suena tan mal

- en lo absoluto, podemos fantasear que en nuestro futuro habrá un Sr. Darcy esperando para decirnos que le gustamos tal y como somos

- un par de soldados machorras, que pueden partirle la cara si se le ocurre estar de fresco

su amiga suelta una carcajada sincera, no importaba que tan mal se sintiera, Chiara siempre sabe que decir para ayudarla a salir de su depresión... nada mal para una joven que perdió a su madre a los cinco años de edad.

- Vamos ya sal de escondite que sinceramente me estoy torciendo y vámonos de aquí, que los reportes los hagan los líderes de escuadrón.

- Creo es lo menos que se merecen

- La verdad lo que necesitan es una buena patada en el culo, pero no deseo pasar mi fin de semana de franco en prisión por agredir a su superior

- Amen por eso


	3. Chapter 3 - Otra Perspectiva

**Capítulo 2 – Otra perspectiva **

- Hiciste que?

Sus dos amigas son algo escandalosas y tan parecidas en algunas cosas, a pesar de ser polos opuestos; Minu es la joven más femenina y dulce del universo, Chiara el estereotipo de la chica machorrona, pero ambas coincidían en algo, su muy real preocupación por Maya y su vida amorosa. Sabía que probablemente la iban a patear, pero no pudo evitarlo, no puede dejar que pase más tiempo y continuar como hasta ahora.

- No se aceleren, necesitaba hacerlo, no es sano continuar trabajando tan cerca de Roy, además no fue como si deseará cambiar de escuadrón, nací Skull y moriré Skull.

- Si pero ir directamente con Sangriento a pedir tu cambio – Minu ha aprendido sobre la vida militar, a pesar de ser cría del ejercito nunca le había llamado la milicia, – rompiste todos los esquemas militares

- Roy se va a atacar, y va a querer patearte el trasero de aquí a la tierra, con justa razón – Chiara complemente mientras toma un trago de vodka – sabes lo orgulloso que es, sé que tienes tus razones pero ir a sus espaldas

- Vamos, no es para tanto Sangriento entendió un poco mis "razones", pero al final de cuentas el cambio no me fue concedido.

- Si pero Roy se va a enterar y va a arder Macross

- Chiara no exageres, el esta demasiado ocupado con Christma que ni se acordará de mi, mañana amanecerá feliz después de una excelente noche de sexo – completa algo triste

- Mi hermano es un idiota, mira que no verte

- Si yo no me hago notar él no me verá por arte de magia, vayamos a cosas más felices como van Christian y tú….

-Lo invite a venir

- ¿Que? – hace tan buen coro con Chiara, como ella con Minu

- Vamos creo que es hora que comience a salir con nosotras, es hora que lo traten

- Es tu novio, no nuestro, vas a arruinar nuestras salidas de chicas incluyendo a un chico.

- Creo que Chiara tiene razón, ahora donde nos quejaremos de Roy y Yuen

- Seguiremos teniendo nuestras salidas de chicas

- Que paso con el chico misterioso, aquel que te ha hecho suspirar durante los últimos años – la pelirroja sonríe tratando de leer la mirada triste de su amiga

- Me canse de esperar

- Y aun así nos sugieres que nosotras si esperemos por nuestros respectivos galanes, eso suena algo hipócrita… tu si puedes huir – Chiara es la más dura de las tres, una mujer que no se anda por las ramas

- Jamás les he dicho que los esperen, sino que peleen por ellos, que no se den por vencidas sin luchar, pensé que ambas eran soldados y no huían de una buena pelea

- Solamente cuando sabemos que podemos perder mucho más que solamente nuestras vidas, no tienes ninguna esperanza con el chico misterioso

- No… a diferencia de mi hermano o Yao, él si esta enamorado de alguien más – su mirada se fija en la puerta antes de continuar hablando – ahí viene, podrían decirle que fui al tocador y por favor sean educadas

A Maya le extraña de que literalmente su amiga huyera al llegar su pareja, como su siempre su instinto es un espejo del su mejor amiga, por que al mismo tiempo ambas voltean a la puerta y escoltando a Christian Thomas están nada más y nada menos que Yuen y Márquez.

- Voy a matarla, en verdad voy a asesinarla Maya y no intentes persuadirme de no hacerlo

- Creo que tendrá que esperar un poco, sonríe y aprovecha la oportunidad que te regalo.

- Que tal señoritas – saludan los recién llegados

- Que tal – responden al unísono las jóvenes sintiéndose un par de tontas

- Minu fue al tocador no tarda en regresar –comenta Chiara algo incomoda, mientras Yuen se sienta a su lado, seguramente para atormentarla.

- Mueve tu trasero un poco más a la derecha para que pueda sentarme bien – si el comentario del chico japonés confirma la intención

- No tengo la culpa que tu culo sea del doble de tamaño de uno normal

- Ya lo quisieras para un fin de semana

- Gracias pero ya tengo un loveseat en casa

La noche no es tan mala, los seis jóvenes se han divertido bastante, Maya no ha pensado más de unas treinta veces en Roy y lo que estaría haciendo en ese preciso instante, pero no ha ocupado su mente al 100%, sus amigos no lo han permitido, en especial Márquez parece tener un gran interés en mantenerla ocupada, hablando de su cuarta pasión, después de su familia, volar y Roy… la ciencia

- Deberías aceptar que alguien te ayudará, dos mentes piensan mejor que una – en verdad es su pequeño pepe grillo o su propia versión de Claudia Grant

- Y darles la razón a toda esa sarta de idiotas que dicen que mi rango lo gano mi padre por mi, antes me mato tratando de encontrar la solución

Están sentados solos en la mesa disfrutando de la música, Yao y Chiara llevaron su pelea a la pista de baile cuando comenzó la música electrónica del 2000, eso adoran de ese bar en particular, la variedad de música que tocan, y cualquier pretexto para que ese par estuvieran juntos era bueno para tratar de mejorar su relación.

- Y de paso retrasas la aplicación de un sistema que podría salvar la vida de miles de pilotos, disculpa que te lo diga, pero jamás debes poner tu orgullo antes que la seguridad de los demás… no puedes aferrarte a las cosas, cuando algo no funciona busca una alternativa

- No puedo darme por vencida, tengo que seguir intentando encontrar una solución

- Hay cosas que simple y sencillamente no están destinadas a ser, sabes la definición de locura es hacer lo mismo de siempre y esperar resultados diferentes, y para pensar fuera de la caja no hay como tener una segunda mente involucrada

Desde la pista de baile Minu los observa detenidamente, en verdad su amiga tenía la inteligencia emocional de un niño de cinco años, por un lado suspiraba por el tonto de su hermano, la bragueta más rápida del mega-road, y por el otro no se daba cuenta de lo que Rodrigo siente por ella desde los cinco años.

Esa fue la razón por la cual la belleza del Mega-road, la mujer más deseada de su generación, había tomado la decisión de salir con Christian Thomas, un actor bastante atractivo pero algo aburrido, durante 15 años trato de que Márquez la viera como algo más que la hermanita menor de Roy, que se diera cuenta que Maya no era la única mujer de la nave, pero no lo logro. El guapo piloto no tenía ojos para alguien más que su amiga, y ella no podía obligarlo a que dejará de estar enamorado de ella, pero tal vez si podría ayudarlo a ser feliz.

Su amiga merece una persona que la amara como se merecía, y su hermano no da pie con bola en cuanto a las relaciones, sabe que Roy desea divertirse lo más que pueda, no casarse joven como su padre, y mucho menos quiere meterse en los mismos líos de faldas que su viejo. Minu no iba a permitir que dos generaciones de Hunter rompieran el corazón de dos mujeres Hayes, bueno una Hayes y una Stavros-Hayes, si su hermano desea ser ciego y egoísta, y sobre todo continuar de colibrí de flor en flor, hay un hombre maravilloso enamorado de su amiga y ella va a ayudarlo a conquistarla.

- No creo que estés sugiriendo que se de por vencida – Chiara lo observa mientras toma su lugar en la mesa, la ruda mujer escucho la ultima frase y entendió a la perfección que la última frase de su amigo no estuvo relacionada con el equipo réflex

- Buscar alternativas no significa darte por vencido, es como estas en medio de una batalla, tu plan inicial se va a la mierda el 90% de las veces, pues el enemigo no sigue tu plan de vuelo o estrategia militar, tienes que reaccionar conforme se dan las cosas

- Pero en el laboratorio uno tiene más tiempo para reaccionar que en la línea de fuego, solamente tengo que descifrar como reducir el tamaño sin sacrificar la funcionalidad

- Lo único que intento decirte es que a veces cuando ves las cosas desde otra perspectiva puedes encontrar la solución más fácilmente, y una mente fresca pueda ayudarte con eso

- Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas, una perspectiva más técnica y funcional, nuestro amigo de la tierra del tequila es uno de los mejores mecánicos de la nave, tu conoces la teoría pero el la aplica.

- Deja de intentar pasar a mi amigo al lado oscuro de la fuerza… Márquez es un piloto, no un hibrido como Maya

- Hibrido tu madre, el que tu no tengas más que dos neuronas en esa cabezota dura y tengas que ladear el cráneo para que se unan para decir tu nombre completo, no significa que todos los pilotos sean un simio como tu

- Creí que habían hecho las pases para bailar y no iban a insultarse en toda la noche – le dice Maya a Rodrigo en voz baja al oído y el chico se estremece

- Si no estuvieran peleando no serían ellos – le responde también en voz baja y Maya siente un pequeño cosquilleo "tal vez si deba ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva"

- No es por asustarlos pero conozco a muchas parejas que han comenzado su relación de esa misma manera – Minu se acercó a la mesa cuando vio el intercambio hasta cierto punto intimo de Rodrigo y Maya

- Primero beso a un Zentraedi antes que besar a este remedo de hombre

- Vamos Chiara aposté mucho dinero por demostrar que si eres mujer y que te daría tu primer beso, puedo compartir las ganancias contigo.

- Vete al infierno Yuen, he besado a muchos hombres sin tu ayuda, pero a diferencia de ti que no paras de presumir tus hazañas, yo si conozco algo llamado discreción

- Así que ha habido valientes que se han atrevido a acercarse a ti, wow

- Yao, recuerda que existe algo llamado la regla de tres – Maya sonríe cuando ve la cara de signo de interrogación de su amigo – si una mujer dice que ha estado con un hombre en realidad son tres, cuando un hombre presume que ha estado con tres mujeres en realidad ha sido una

- Esa es una regla idiota

- Me suena algo sensata, tu que opinas Christian?

- Que mi vida siempre ha sido ventilada por los tabloides, así que en lo personal no aplica del todo

Los rudos militares lo observan tratando de embozar una sonrisa pero para los cuatro es algo difícil de entender como alguien como Minu, hermosa e inteligente, podía soportar a semejante bodoque presumido, bastante guapo y con un cuerpazo (en la opinión de Maya y Chiara), pero con nada en común con su amiga, fuera de su carrera como actores.

- Maya yo ya me voy, que dices tu?

- Vamos, mañana descanso pero deseo hacer varias cosas, nos vemos mañana no es así Minu

- Si como a las 11 a.m.

- Vale, Christian directito a su casa, nada de desviarse, recuerda que su padre es el líder de la división militar del mega-road – la dulzura de la voz de Maya disfraza una amenaza real – y sus mejores amigas

- Un par de aguerridas pilotos con amplio entrenamiento militar.

- CHICAS! – alcanzan oír a Claudia mientras salen del bar

Afuera son alcanzadas por los jovenes militares, con la excusa de protegerlas deciden regresar juntos a la base, cuando probablemente lo único que desean es reducir la cuenta del taxi.

**Roy**

Lleva toda la noche sin poderse concentrar en la hermosa mujer que tiene frente a él, lo cual es bastante raro pues es la única mujer en el universo que puede hacer que su mente no divague, pero ahora no puede, otra chica le ocupa sus pensamientos y no de la mejor manera… no puede sacarse de la mente la conversación que sostuvo con su padre por la tarde.

_Flashback _

Entró a la oficina de su padre y lo encontró concentrado leyendo un reporte, bueno al menos eso parecía, pues se notaba que tenía la mente en otro lado…

- Teniente Hunter reportándose Señor.

- Adelante Teniente, por favor cierre la puerta

- Es visita oficial o extraoficial Almirante – dijo al cerrar la puerta y acercarse al escritorio

- Extraoficial Roy, toma asiento

- Que pasa padre, te veo algo raro, está todo bien.

- Si todo bien, necesito hablar un poco sobre tu escuadrón

- Extraoficialmente y antes de que lo haga mi capitán, Almirante Hunter que pensaría el Almirante Hayes-Stavros si supiera que tienes este tipo de consideraciones hacia tu hijo

- Pensaría que ya estoy viejo, y me daría una lección sobre el manual militar, por lo tanto esta conversación quedará entre nosotros.

- Si se llega a enterar te llamará para gritarte por una hora

- Sangriento me ha comentado un poco sobre tu relación con Maya

- ¿Con Maya? No existe ningún tipo de relación con ella, fuera de una fuerte amistad

- Lo se, pero él piensa que esa amistad esta empezando a deteriorarse, los motivos los desconoce, pues Maya solicito cambio de compañero de patrulla,

"Esa comadreja, por que no lo platico conmigo antes de ir a llorarle como bebe a Sangriento" sabe que no puede externar ese pensamiento a su padre, así que comienza a hablar en un tono más militar.

- Cuando fue eso señor?

- El día de hoy, después del patrullaje, y antes de que preguntos no, no dio muchas explicaciones del porque de su solicitud

- Debió de haber dado algunas como para que Sangriento y tú lo hayan discutido, y sobre todo lo estén considerando.

- Su única explicación fue que ella ya se había beneficiado lo suficiente de tu tutela y que tal vez otros pilotos deberían tener la misma oportunidad

- Su respuesta cual fue

- Sé que estas molesto Roy, y esto lo estoy platicando contigo por que denegamos su petición, pues ustedes son un equipo excelente y no podemos perderlos por problemas personales, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar con ella.

- Padre, no sé que problema pueda tener Maya conmigo, pero eso de ir a mis espaldas a hablar con el capitán para solicitar cambio, debió de haberlo checado antes conmigo yo soy su oficial superior.

- Lo se, solamente pido que te calmes, recuerda que todavía tiene mucho que aprender

- A manejar sus hormonas, eso es lo que debería aprender

- Roy! Tu madre es mujer y jamás se ha comportado así

- No es lo que ella y tu me han platicado… eso es todo

- Roy, crees que los rumores no llegan a estos niveles, los rumores llegan a cualquier parte, y si los que hemos escuchando tienen algo de cierto, debes de dejar cualquier consideración hacia Maya que ella este malinterpretando, a menos de que correspondas los sentimientos que al parecer ella tiene hacia ti.

- Padre no creo haber dado jamás pie a que ella pensara que siento algo más que una gran amistad, y realmente dudo que ella pueda sentir algo más que amistad por mi, por dios nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales… solamente somos amigos. Cambiando de tema, no viste algo sospechosa la batalla de ayer…

- El hecho de que se hayan retirado tan fácilmente?

- No fue fácil la batalla, las hemos tenido peores, pero el hecho de que se hayan retirado, tal pareciera que…

- Estuvieran midiendo nuestros niveles de defensa, ya lo habíamos considerado, tienes los mismos buenos instintos de tu viejo

- Lo se, puedo retirarme señor – dije en tono de broma

- Si puedes retirarte, por cierto linda la chica de comunicaciones con la que te vimos hace dos noches.

- Gracias padre, pero según recuerdo tu también tuviste a tus propios bombones, entre ellos mama claro esta.

- Ya vete de aquí, Roy que si tu madre te escucha se pondrá furiosa conmigo.

_Fin del flashback _

- Y el Teniente Rogers comenzó a coquetearme durante la transmisión, puedes creerlo, yo estaba dándole instrucciones… Roy me estas escuchando

- Lo siento, Rogers es un perro, pero no tiene mal gusto para ser sincero – responde el joven tratando de embozar una sonrisa

- Te veo raro, pasa algo

- Problemas con mi escuadrón, nada que no pueda arreglarse

- Roy sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir, puedes contarme lo que sea que paso

- Maya, ha estado muy rara últimamente y hoy después de patrulla le solicitó a tu padre cambio de compañero de patrulla.

- Por favor no me digas que cumplió su capricho, por que mi padre podrá ser todo lo "Sangriento" que quieras pero no sabe decirle que no a una chica, vaya que si lo sabré

- El Capitán Vlad es muy consciente de su deber, y obviamente no le concedió el cambio, argumentando que como líder de escuadrón la decisión era mía.

- Crees que Maya vaya a hablar contigo, que te expliqué porque tomo esa decisión.

- No lo se, como te decía últimamente no puedo hablar con ella de nada, trato de bromear con ella y me manda a la mierda

- Es algo difícil convivir con la misma persona por tanto tiempo, y ustedes han estado juntos desde que usaban pañales

- Pero yo no me he fastidiado de ella, creo que jamás podría suceder eso, es el mejor piloto con el que he volado, sus instintos son impecables y me ha salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión

- Eso significa ella para ti, un buen compañero de armas

- Claro que no, es mi mejor amiga, es divertida e inteligente, puedo hablar con ella de cualquier cosa y siempre da los mejores consejos

- Hablas de todo con ella, me refiero platicas sobre tus conquistas y las chicas que te has llevado a la cama, le has platicado sobre nosotros

- No con lujo de detalles, pero si… entre nosotros no hay secretos

- Eres un maldito sádico de porquería

- De que carajos hablas, cuando me convertí en un sádico

- Sé muy bien que lo que estoy a punto de decir no me beneficiará en lo absoluto, pero lejos de ser la perra que todos creen

- Vamos, nadie piensa eso

- Tu hermana, Beaumont y Maya me llaman la "super perra", pero aun así… cada vez que le cuentas sobre las mujeres con quien has estado le haces tortura china, creo que sentiría menos feo que le escupieras la cara

- Y eso que tiene que ver con que me compares con el Marques de Sade

- En serio no te has dado cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti – la cara de hoja en blanco le comprueba que no – Maya siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, desde niños

- Estas bromeando, ella ama su VT y su ordenador, su vida es volar y tratar de mejorar nuestro armamento, ni siquiera es una chica… adora las películas de ciencia ficción no las románticas que luego me obligas ver

- las mujeres venimos en todos tamaños y sabores, nos dividimos en diferentes categorías, están las chicas femeninas, las sexies

- como tu - comenta el joven con su voz más seductora

- Las inteligentes, las divertidas, - continua Christma haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Roy - y aquellas que no caen en una sola categoría, que son ellas mismas y que son envidiadas por el resto de las mujeres… Maya forma parte de este último grupo

- Suena como si la admirarás

- La herencia a la que tuvo que hacer frente Maya fue muy diferente a la mía, ella tuvo dos futuros, volar y el laboratorio, y tuvo los ovarios de no decidirse por solamente uno, se rompe la crisma para lograrlo, pero no se ha dado por vencida

- Tu vida ha sido genial, tu herencia no fue del toda mala

- Tal vez para ti que lo ves desde afuera, pero ser hija del gruñón del pueblo y de una de las mujeres más seductoras de la milicia, no ha sido nada sencillo

- Pues mi herencia tampoco ha sido un paseo en el parque, y porque mierda estamos hablando de tod-.o esto, mi plan era tener un cena tranquila y no hablar sobre si mi amiga es una chica guapa o no

- El que tú no te hayas dado la oportunidad de verlo no significa que no sea así, tu amiga si es una mujer, varios pilotos y miembros del staff de inteligencia y comunicaciones desean saber que esconde ese traje de vuelo.

- Somos amigos, conocemos cada detalle de nuestras vidas, a pesar de que nuestros padres se vomitan crecimos juntos, eso no significa en lo absoluto que se haya enamorado de mi, sobre todo cuando conoce a la perfección todas mis fallas

- Y a pesar de que eres un coqueto promiscuo, ella te ama con todas sus fuerzas, y creo que es mejor cancelar la velada, tienes que ver como arreglas este lío, y sobre todo ver que sientes por ella.

- Christma yo…

- Se bien que no me amas, me quieres y nos divertimos mucho juntos, de hecho yo no estoy segura de la magnitud de mis sentimientos, así que más valdría darnos tiempo

- Vaya, que estoy en un lío, creo que es genética…

- Solamente puedo decirte algo Roy, si tu no compartes sus sentimientos déjala ir, no es muy agradable estar junto al objeto de tu afecto y saber que no será tuyo, pregúntale a tu padre y a la madre de Maya, ellos saben sobre eso.

- Creo que tienes razón, pediré la cuenta y te llevare a casa

- No… yo puedo ir sola, no te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto llegue y piensa en lo que te dije.

La ve alejarse, en verdad es una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha visto en su vida, varios soldados la comparan con su madre, todos siempre han pensado que Christma debería haberse vuelto actriz y no estar detrás de un ordenador dando instrucciones a pilotos. Pero mientras espera la cuenta no logra dejar de pensar en Maya, en sus berrinches, en su forma de decir las cosas, como siempre le esta pateando literalmente en las bolas, tal vez era una manera de hacerse notar.

"Creo que mañana será otro día y podré pensar mejor las cosas" – piensa mientras paga la cuenta y se pone su saco

"Pero sobre todo ver que sientes por ella" – jamás pensó que Christma pudiera dar ese tipo de consejos, siempre la consideró como una niña egoísta, la perfecta compañera de cama con la que podía estar sin compromisos, pero se ha dado cuenta en una sola conversación que es mucho más que eso.

**Maya**

La joven pelirroja esta en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, puede escuchar a su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, Chiara Beaumont, roncar suavemente, como suele hacerlo cuando esta realmente muy cansada o algo intoxicada, y vaya que si habían bebido bastante.

Siempre le ha sorprendido como su amiga puede fingir tan bien, como puede ocultar sus sentimientos de esa manera, ponerse esa mascara frente a todos y no verse afectada por las indiscreciones de Yao, no tener la necesidad de esconderse en el baño más cercano a llorar como Magdalena.

Maya siempre esta temiendo explotar frente a todos, que sus sentimientos la traicionaran, que en cualquier momento Roy se diera cuenta que sus berrinches y comentarios mal intencionados son básicamente la expresión de una mujer celosa, que odia verlo con una chica patas flacas, que se atormenta con pensar en lo que él hace con ellas, como no saberlo si él muy cabrón le ha contado todas y cada una de sus conquistas con lujo de detalles.

Cuantas veces lo ha escuchado embobada, imaginando que es ella la coprotagonista de la escena subida de tono que narra su amigo, en algunas ocasiones ha llegado a su casa a tocarse a si misma imaginando a Roy haciendo todo lo que le platico, sabe que es bastante patético pero su situación dista de ser genial.

Simplemente no sabe como hacerle ver que es algo más que un buen compañero de escuadrón, lo que circula en su cabeza, y el cosquilleo que siente en la parte sur de su anatomía, cuando esta cerca de él… pero después de tantos años comportándose como un chico y ser su confidente es un poco difícil que la vea como algo más. Todo sería diferente si fuera una sola patas flacas, si supiera que realmente esta enamorado de alguien, que su corazón ya tiene una dueña, así fuera Christma, super perra, Wladislavosky, pero no el muy golfo salía con todas, no importando edad, raza o credo, todas las mujeres de la nave tenían su oportunidad, menos ella.

Fija su mirada en el techo, donde dibujo una serie de hadas de color en una noche estrellada, como una escena salida de sueño de una noche de verano, el libro que unió a sus padres, y no puede dejar de pensar en Roy… en su varonil rostro, sus manos fuertes, pecho cincelado, en su voz… dios esa voz tan grave, que con decir su nombre la hacía excitarse.

Porque el muy animal no podía ver más allá de su disfraz, darse cuenta que detrás del férreo piloto y cerebrito de laboratorio hay una mujer que lo ama mucho más que su vida misma… cual heroína de Jane Austen, una Miss Dahswood cualquiera. Espera que al menos el plan de Minu funcione, al menos para una de los dos pilotos que sufrirían de un día de compras y cambio de imagen con la mujer más hermosa de la nave. Chiara merece ser feliz aunque ronque como motor de VT que necesita urgentemente una afinación.

"A veces cuando ves las cosas desde otra perspectiva puedes encontrar la solución más fácilmente" – las palabras de Rodrigo le hacen eco

- Ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ver a alguien más desde otra perspectiva.

**Roy**

"Maya enamorada de mi, digo es mi mejor amiga, no creo que ella haya desarrollado sentimientos más fuertes que la amistad. Al menos yo no estoy seguro de que podría, digo es bastante atractiva, tiene una personalidad increíble, es divertida y no tendría que estar fingiendo ser alguien que no soy para ligarla, pero es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga"

Roy tiene la mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, no planeaba pasar la noche solo y pensando en los sentimientos de su Amiga, a esa hora debería estar con las piernas de Christma envueltas en su cadera mientras la follaba como a ella le gusta, pero no… la conciencia de su amiguita favorita mando su plan al carajo.

Una parte de él sabe que no le costaría trabajo meterla en su cama, y esa misma parte ha deseado hacerlo desde que se dio cuenta que su amiga a pesar de comportarse como un chico, es una mujer bastante hermosa, heredera de los mejores rasgos de su madre pero con los ojos azules profundos de su padre… pero no desea jugar con ella, no puede arriesgar su gran amistad por unos cuantos polvos, por unos meses de diversión, Roy no desea sentar cabeza aún y con ella no puede tener solamente una aventura.

Por otro lado esta Christma, a pesar de sus aventuras, siempre volvía a ella. La única de sus aventuras que ha sido constante, siempre ha estado ahí cuando le llama y jamás ha disfrutado una cama tanto como la de ella.

Al parecer la maldición Hunter si podía atacarlo, estar indeciso entre una mujer y todas las posibilidades que su soltería podría ofrecerle.


End file.
